Liquids are administered in hospitals to patients for many purposes -- the most common perhaps being the intravenous fluid infusion. These infusion kits are disposable, one time use adminstration sets and generally include an inverted glass bottle filled with sterilized liquid solutions such as salt, mineral, sugar, electrolytes, and anticiotics. The solution is drained from a bottle through the flexible tube for infusion into the patient through a needle in the patient's vein. Commercial apparatus on the market include disposable kits that comprise a plastic tubing with a means at one end for entering the bottle to drain the fluid and an air inlet to replace the fluid as it is drained. At the other end ot the tube means are provided to connect with an injection needle. Other bottles in use are of the collapsible type and hence do not require the replacement of air.